The Deal
by undapperthought
Summary: A D/s wetting scene between sub!Blaine and his Master. warnings for D/s, desperation, watersports


Title: The Deal

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Kurt / Blaine

Spoilers: none

Warnings: desperation and watersports, D/s, sub!Blaine, Dom!Kurt

Word Count: ~1700

Summary: A D/s wetting scene between Blaine and his Master.

A/N – I don't own Glee or anything related to it. I wish I did. Reviews are loved!

Blaine stood blindfolded in Master's basement. His arms were immobilized with soft black rope intricately tied behind his back, making his shoulders ache. His bare feet were shackled, forced apart by the heavy steel bar cuffed between his ankles. He shivered. The basement was slightly cold, but he didn't mind.

At dinner, he had been ordered into a pair of Master's faded old blue jeans, which were too long in the legs and very tight across Blaine's lower belly, with Master's favorite pair of pink cotton panties underneath. Other than the soft black leather collar with the small silver lock around his neck, he wore nothing else.

He could hear Master's boots on the cement floor, echoing off the walls. He felt the tickle of fingertips over his spine, and he squirmed.

"You've been such a good boy for me tonight, tied up so pretty, drinking every drop of liquid I gave you. How badly do you need to go?" Master asked, knowing that Blaine had to be bursting by now. Blaine didn't have permission to speak, so he said nothing, continuing to face forward.

"You may answer my question, Blaine." Master slid a hand up over his rib cage, twisting a nipple and making Blaine flinch. "On a scale of one to ten."

"Eight, Sir," Blaine responded. "but closer to a nine." He'd been tied up for quite awhile now, and all of the water Master had ordered him to drink earlier was sitting in his bladder, desperately wanting release. His cock had been slowly leaking for the past few minutes.

Blaine could feel Master's hands unbuttoning the front of his jeans. He sighed as the external pressure on his bladder was relieved. Master left the jeans hanging open, revealing a darkened wet spot on the fabric of the panties underneath.

"How much longer do you think you can hold it back? Answer me." Master commanded, now standing directly in front of Blaine.

"F-five minutes, Sir," Blaine says, unsure. If he could have crossed his legs, he might have been able to hold out longer, but with the bar between his ankles, he had to rely purely on his pelvic muscles to hold back the flood. Pelvic muscles that were tiring very quickly.

"Oh, I have a little more faith in you than that." Master said. "Tell you what, Blaine. I'll make a deal with you. If you can go, oh, let's say, twenty more minutes, I'll reward you. I'll untie you, you can use the bathroom, and then I'll let you come in whatever way you desire."

"However," Master continued, "if you fail, and piss in those jeans like a child, any more than you obviously already have, I'll punish you however I see fit. And you can forget about getting off at all tonight. Do we have a deal?"

Blaine considered the offer for a minute. He knew that at any given time, he could just say the right word and this would all be over, that he'd be released so he could use the toilet and ease the pain in his lower abdomen. He wouldn't do it though, because he didn't want to disappoint Kurt. Or himself.

"Well?" Master asked him again. Blaine could tell by his voice, he was expecting an answer.

"Yes, Sir." Blaine nodded his head. "Twenty minutes."

"That's my good boy. Now I want to see those pretty eyes." Master told him, removing the satin sleep mask from Blaine's eyes as Blaine blinked at the soft light.

"Thank you, Sir." Blaine said, still looking straight ahead. His bladder was full to aching, and he wasn't sure he could hold out the full twenty minutes.

A few moments later, a spasm wracked through Blaine's stomach as his body tried to expell the pent-up urine, causing him to whimper and try to bring his knees together. He was unable to do so, and he could feel himself dripping steadily again into the panties.

"Hold on, Blaine." Kurt encouraged, running a hand gently over the swell of Blaine's belly. "You can make it." He looked at the stopwatch in his other hand. "Sixteen and a half minutes to go."

Blaine kept his eyes forward and tried to ignore the repeated clenching of his abdominal muscles. Kurt continued to run his fingertips all over Blaine's body, teasing his bicep and down his chest, worshiping the planes of muscle and playing with the dark hairs there.

"Fifteen minutes, sweetheart." Kurt counted down, running a finger over his abused nipple. "You can do this."

Blaine started to break out in a cold sweat. His muscles were sore and overworked, and his overfull bladder was making his middle distend. His whole body was trembling, and his stomach muscles wouldn't stop spasming. He couldn't stop the whimpers as he leaked helplessly. He was holding back with everything he had, but he was almost at his pain limit.

"Twelve minutes, fifteen seconds." Kurt looked at the state of Blaine, taking in the quivering of his legs and the growing damp spot beginning to show on the denim of the jeans. "Color?"

"Green." Blaine answered, taking a deep breath and exhailing quickly. He was trying his hardest not to give in, standing there with his body slowly betraying him. He whimpered again when he felt a long spurt from the head of his penis, and managed to stop the flow after a second or so.

"I saw that, Blaine." Kurt said, looking down at the dark spot on the denim. "Don't. Ten minutes."

"I can't help it." Blaine whined, his eyes starting to tear up in frustration. He wanted to be good for his Master, be good for Kurt, and after all, this whole scene was Blaine's idea. He wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"Do you want to come tonight?" Master asked, running his his palm over the outline of Blaine's panty-clad cock.

"Yes, Sir." Blaine answered. He tried to bring his knees together again, but couldn't quite get them there.

"I'll be nice, because I would like to see you come tonight, too. You always look so pretty when you come. It makes me hard just to think about it." Master said, and looked down at the watch in his hand. "You still have eight minutes and twenty seconds to go. I think, since you've been so good so far, that we'll shorten that to five minutes, starting now." Blaine heard the beep of the stopwatch as Master reset it.

"Yes, Sir. Thank You, Sir." Blaine groaned as another, longer spurt of urine escaped him, leaving a dark trail on Blaine's jeans as it traveled downward.

"Stop that." Kurt ordered, and Blaine clamped down hard, painfully stopping the flow. "Three and a half minutes."

Blaine whimpered as another spasm wracked his body, releasing more down his leg. This time, he knew he wasn't going to be able to stop, but he tried anyway. When it was clear the fight was over, he forced his body to relax. He gave himself over to the sensation of relief, and of the wet warmth traveling down his legs, making the denim cling to his skin. The only sound in the basement was the hiss of Blaine emptying his bladder, and the splashing as it's contents hit the cement floor, a large puddle growing around Blaine's feet.

"Oh, Blaine." Master sighed. "You were so close this time, too. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry, Sir." Blaine looked down at the puddle. He was still adding to it, and while his bladder was sore, it was no longer painful, and his body had stopped shaking.

Master took a key that hung around his neck from under his tight black t-shirt and unlocked the bar from between Blaine's ankles. Blaine could feel him rubbing the skin as he checked to make sure the cuffs hadn't hurt him.

Master moved in front of Blaine once more, lifting his face. "Look at me."

Blaine looked up, making eye contact with Master for the first time since being tied up. "Do you know why you are going to be punished?" Master asked.

"I'm being punished for disobeying you, Sir." Blaine answered.

"That's right." Master said. "I gave you an order, and you broke it. You were naughty, and naughty boys get punished."

"Kneel." Master commanded. Blaine knelt down in the puddle, which was now cold. He looked up at his Master.

"Open your mouth, and stick out your tongue." Blaine did as he was told.

Master unbuttoned the fly of the black leather pants he was wearing and pulled out his hardened cock.

"Suck me," Master ordered, threading his fingers through Blaine's hair and bringing him closer. "And don't you dare come."

Blaine lapped at Master's balls, sucking them into his mouth one at a time, before circling the head of Master's cock with his tongue. He moaned as Blaine began to suckle him. Master gently thrust his hips and Blaine relaxed his throat, allowing him to slowly fuck into his mouth.

Blaine swallowed a few times around Master's length and moaned. He could feel himself getting hard in his jeans, but he had to ignore it. Even if his hands were free, he was still being punished, and not allowed to come.

Master's fingers gripped into Blaine's hair tighter, and he fucked into Blaine a little harder, his rythym faltering a bit. Blaine knew that meant he was close.

"My good boy, taking my cock so well." Master said, his breathing stuttered. "Close your eyes."

Blaine closed them as Master pulled out. He could hear the wet sounds of Master stroking himself. The fingers in Blaine's hair pulled gently, tipping his head back, as streaks of Master's warm come coated his face.

Master moved back and ordered him to stay, so he did, feeling the come slide down his cheek and drip off of his chin to the floor. Master returned with a damp towel, and gently cleaned the come from Blaine's skin.

"You can open them now, Beautiful." Kurt said softly. "Game over."

"I love you." Blaine said, his voice a little hoarse.

"I love you, too." Kurt said, leaning in for a kiss. "C'mon, let's go get you cleaned up. I'll run you a nice hot bubble bath while I clean this mess up, and then we can go to bed and cuddle under the covers for the rest of the night. Deal?" Kurt asked, untying Blaine's hands and massaging his shoulders.

"Deal."


End file.
